Assembly stack up may affect the concentricity of engine structures, such as the concentricity of the bearing housings with respect to the outer case of the gas turbine engine assembly, which could bring the turbine rotors off-center relative to stationary components such as turbine shrouds, thereby directly affecting the blade tip and secondary air seal clearance, among other things.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method for centering turbine engine cases.